


Through the Looking-Glass

by ThermoFluid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, F/F, M/M, Porn With Plot, Reverse roles, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThermoFluid/pseuds/ThermoFluid
Summary: Summary：Mycroft是新苏格兰场一名成功的探长。他把所有的时间都花在工作和照看弟弟上。Greg Lestrade忙于国家大事，他非常怀念那些狂热的酒吧之夜。Sherlock是个非常讨人厌的弟弟。





	1. The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through the Looking-Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118627) by [RSMelodyMalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone). 



Chapter 1: The Reunion

 

正文：  
December 1  
1 am  
新苏格兰场

那是个寒冷的冬夜，Mycroft Holmes坐在他苏格兰场的办公桌旁，啜饮着茶。  
他总是待到很晚，远晚于换班时间那种。特别是在结案的时候。为了平复几日以来的紧张，他的小队长Anthea总是让他和其他人喝一杯，但是他总会拒绝这些邀请——他不是个会开玩笑的人。  
他和他的下属没有私交，也从不让个人情绪影响他的判断。这就是他为何能成为新苏格兰场有史以来最好的，拥有百分之百破案率的探长。只要是他接手的案子，就从无悬案。  
Anthea，因为长久以来都使用绰号，所以没人还记得她的真名，是唯一一个他实际意义上……好吧，他不喜欢她，但是她比其他人有意思多了，没有那么容易被解读。她总是拿着手机，她尖锐、聪明，能跟上他的节奏并对他感兴趣，而其他人总觉得他是个自命不凡的探长。尽管她是那样的引人注目，他也不让她了解有关他的一切……  
在理清思绪之后，他的茶已经凉了。他把茶倒掉，拿过他的公事包和雨伞，关上了办公室的大门，决定走回家。

Greg Lestrade  
December 1  
1 am  
机密之所

他放下香烟，开始阅读文件。  
那个Holmes家的孩子开始踏进危险领域，他觉得他能闯过他的人然后来到他面前？他能够尝试几次？他不需要一个顾问，他自己做的很好，他还有助手Donovan，这就够了。而他在政府之中的职位就是一名顾问，所以为什么他还需要另一个顾问？那孩子即使在没有磕高的时候也表现出难以置信的荒谬，他会找出别的方法来接近他。  
文件里指出，他是探长Mycroft Holmes的弟弟，这就讲得通为什么这孩子为什么没有更大的犯罪记录了。也许他应该去苏格兰场走一遭…….他告诉他的司机他要去哪，然后给自己倒了一杯威士忌。

Mycroft Holmes  
December 1  
2 am  
新苏格兰场外

Mycroft在穿过双层门时披上了大衣，走上直通他公寓的人行道。他不太关心现在的时间以及可能会出现的危机，他一个人应付得来。  
然而当一辆黑车从他身后缓缓驶来，并渐渐的靠近他时，他迅速警惕起来。在车窗摇下来的时候，他试探性的把手放在枪上。车里的人喊了他的名字，他站在原地，手放在枪柄上看向那个男人，但是却只能看见伸出窗外召唤他的那只手。

Gregory Lestrade  
December 1  
2 am  
苏格兰场外

他们刚到苏格兰场就看到Mycroft离开大楼。他为自己的好运微笑了一下。他让司机把车停在他指定的位置。文件之中的照片没能充分展示年长的Holmes的外貌。他跟着他，直到他们离大楼有一段距离。然后他看见Mycroft把手放在枪上。  
他摇下了车窗。  
“Mycroft Holmes?”这是一个他早就知道答案的问题。男人困惑的看着他，他并没有放下枪。于是他将手伸出窗外，呼唤道。  
“上车吧”  
“你是谁？”  
“Holmes先生，如果你还关心你的弟弟Sherlock的话，你会上来的。”  
他知道这会奏效。  
Mycroft放开枪柄，坐在男人前面、司机背后的座位上。他感到自己的弱点暴露无遗，Sherlock这次又做了什么？  
“你好，Holmes先生，来点威士忌么？”  
他拿过一只空杯和一瓶威士忌，但是Mycroft抬抬手拒绝了。  
“不用麻烦了，我只是想知道Sherlock身上发生了什么。他这次又做了什么？他欠了你多少钱？我会付账的，放过他。”  
他将手伸向口袋，祈祷着数额不会太大。他恨极了Sherlock把家里的钱浪费在毒品上，现在他不得不经常把他保释出来，替他遮盖一切，而Sherlock根本不领情。出于某种原因，他讨厌Mycroft，甚至注意不到他有多么关心他。Greg看着他，抬了抬眉毛，哪怕Mycroft根本看不到他的脸。  
“他不欠我什么，为什么你会觉得我会是讨债的？”  
Greg的声音听起来像是被切切实实的冒犯了。因此自从他在人行道把车停在他身边起，Mycroft第一次真正的花了点时间切切实实的看了他，或者说观察了他。他尽他所能，因为车子里非常黑，所以他只能看到他的手，推测着他的大概年纪。他有着晒成棕色的皮肤，衣料显示着那是订制而成。他没有戴任何首饰，这证明他非常自信。这是个通情达理的人，在时间方面有些迟钝，大概是人们最喜欢的那类人。他同时还注意到，他的手指上没有婚戒，但是戒痕显示着前不久他还处于一段婚姻关系之中。  
“所以，结束分析了？你能告诉我什么我自己都不知道的事情么？”  
“什么？”  
“我以前曾经见过这种详尽的观察，当然，是从你弟弟身上看到过的。他告诉了我有关我人生的一切，一些我早就已经知道的事情，还有些…..我不知道的……事实上，我的婚姻一团糟。”  
他摩挲着自己如今空无一物的手指，那上面的戒痕验证着他所言非虚。  
“好吧，过去了就是过去了。我不是来这里讨论我个人问题的。我们得谈谈有关你的弟弟Sherlock Holmes”  
Mycroft什么也没说。他惯于不像他弟弟一样把那些演绎脱口而出。他能善用他们，因此他非常擅长他的工作。  
“我的弟弟做了什么,先生……”  
“对不起，我失礼了。我叫Lestrade”  
他向Mycroft伸手， Mycroft迟疑的和他握了握手。  
“好吧，我本意不想表现的如此粗鲁，但是在陌生人的车里来一场神秘的对话对我来说是一个新奇的经历。所以如果你能直接告诉我,我弟弟做了什么，我保证我会解决问题。”  
“当然了，好吧…你弟弟一直试图闯进我的办公室，我的房子，他想让我听他的。他想让我顾他做顾问。虽然他自己说他没这么想，但是我相信他意图如此。我自己就是一个顾问，不需要另一个顾问。如果他继续闯进政府设施，最好的结果是他会被起诉。我至今还没做什么是因为他看起来像是一个需要帮助的人。他的确很鲁莽，但是至少他把我从一段糟糕的婚姻之中拉出来了。所以我想我欠他的。我得帮他找出另一条能让他远离我的出路。考虑到大概是为他解决各种法律问题，考虑到你的地位…...  
Mycroft在他说出其他之前打断了他。  
“我会处理Sherlock的事情。现在，十分抱歉，鉴于时间已经很晚了，我想要回家了。”  
“好吧，请。”  
Greg打开了车门。Mycroft迈下停在他公寓外的汽车。他早就应该察觉的有人从他身上获取了信息。他诅咒着自己的粗心大意。  
“晚安，Holmes”  
他没有回应。监视和被监视的位置调换让人感到难受极了。他怒视着那辆黑车，直到它驶离后才走近公寓。明天他会和Sherlock谈谈，解决掉这个麻烦。他完全不像和那个高高在上的政府官员有任何牵扯。


	2. Pub Night

Mycroft 和Sherlock Holmes  
December 4  
6 hours  
“Sherlock,醒醒。”  
没有回应  
“Sherlock，醒醒，不然我发誓……”  
Sherlock翻了个身，睁只眼闭只眼的看着他。  
“怎么了，胖子？”  
Mycroft翻了个白眼，然后把干净的衣服扔给他，又把一杯茶放在他身边。  
“穿好衣服，我们得谈谈。”他好几天都没看到他的弟弟了，而他们交谈则是更久之前的事了。  
Sherlock哼了一声，把衣服从他脸上拽下来，坐起身，拿过了那杯茶。  
“谈谈？我们之间没什么好谈的……去做你那些无聊的工作，放过我吧。”  
“哪怕是有关Lestrade？”  
Sherlock给了他一个饶有兴致的眼神。  
“你做了什么？你还没放弃继续监视我么？你知道他不需要钱了是吧？你不可能敲诈他，那家伙可几乎是实际意义上的大英政府。”  
现在换Mycroft成了那个饶有兴致的人了，当然，他没让这种兴趣表现出来。  
“我早就不想管你的事情了。我一点也不知道Lestrade和那些诸如你试图闯进他的办公室的犯罪行为。但是我不得不让你停止继续做那些事情，不然我只能让你回到普利瑞了。”  
Sherlock嗤笑了一声，看着他，试图从他的脸上找出吓唬他的痕迹，但是Mycroft从不吓唬人。  
“Mycroft，我已经戒毒了好几个月了，你知道的。”

“你得找个工作，Sherlock，我的意思不是让你去找那个叫Lestrade的家伙，然后让他给你个工作。为什么你不继续像我所坚持的那样完成学业？你会在伦敦警察厅干得很好，然后……”  
Sherlock打断了他。  
“你傻了么？我不想做什么侦探，那是个被规矩束缚的无聊工作。而你大部分时间做的也不过是一些文书工作不是么？你真的觉得我会做那个？我宁可去和那些下层社会的人喝酒也不想做个侦探。至少那些人会很有意思。”

“好吧，亲爱的弟弟，去酒吧做个服务生吧，但是你至少得找个工作，而且要尽快  
……我不会让你继续在我的客厅里睡一辈子了。”

“为什么？因为你不能鬼鬼祟祟的和那些男孩上床了？我一点也不关心你的活动内容，胖子……事实上我想你需要和谁好好上个床，看看这会不会让你远离我的生活，让我的生活改变一下。”

“你知道的，我不带人回家……”  
Mycroft决定放手不管了，他不需要一大早就火冒三丈，虽然现在其实已经不早了。他冲下楼来到楼下的咖啡店，在去往苏格兰场之前买了杯茶。走到咖啡店用了五分钟，走到苏格兰场又花上了二十分钟。在路上，他想着Sherlock的话，他已经将近一年没有和谁上床了。在Sherlock故态复萌和苏格兰场一系列案件的压迫下，他根本没有时间投入这项被压抑已久的本能活动中。  
\-------------------------------------------  
Greg Lestrade  
December 4  
6小时  
机密之所  
他工作了一整晚，现在急着回家坐到沙发上，穿着卫衣一边喝啤酒一边看电视。他当然热爱他的工作，是的，他培养出了对生活中美好事物绝高的品味。但是他偶尔也只想回家，做个普通人，喝喝啤酒，看看足球。  
他上车后拒绝了他的司机把他送回家的提议，谢了，他能自己一个人开回家。  
他回到了公寓。诚然，他可以拥有一个更好的住所，但是因为他的妻子对他不忠，而他们如今已经离婚，他也不需要更好的住所了。他们没有孩子，他的妻子担心孩子会给生活带来的变化，而他也没有时间处理家庭事务。这大概就是为什么她会对他不忠。如果没有Sherlock他大概永远也不会意识这些。哪怕他只是稍微对她给予一点关注，这些征兆都会非常明显。这也是Sherlock在街头拦住他后，能够在没有见过她的情况下告知他这一切的原因。  
好好睡一觉是必须的，然后再回到日常工作之中。如果工作结束的早，他或许还能去一趟酒吧，看看他是不是能钓到一个女人，哪怕只是度过一晚，特别是来个一夜情什么的，他没有时间去发展更深层次的关系。  
\-------------------------------------------  
Sherlock Holmes  
December 4  
Speedy’s（目测就是221B楼下的咖啡店）  
11小时  
那个叫Lestrade的蠢蛋简直是在自杀。他试图警告他，在他手下任职的某人正试图干掉他，而他根本不听。他就应该让他的妻子继续她的婚外情。在用Fatcroft的卡付了钱之后，他冲了出去，寻找Lestrade。  
\-------------------------------------------  
Mycroft Holmes  
December 4  
新苏格兰场/酒吧  
19小时  
如果不是享受把人扔进监狱的感觉，他一定早就放弃这份工作了。最近他做的全是一些毫无挑战性的工作，每个案子他都能在一个小时或者至多两个小时之内解决。他想知道，如果他如同他父亲的期望一样，继承了他父亲在政治上的工作的话他的人生会是怎样的。然而他没有顺从他父亲的期待。他总是违背他的期望。  
在下班后，他决定去往最近的一家酒吧。他决心今天要度过一个美妙的夜晚。什么都阻止不了他。他走进酒吧，直冲吧台而去，点了一杯威士忌。他的目光巡视着人群，找不到什么有趣的家伙…….但是夜还长，而鉴于明天是周末，他无需担心第二天得早起工作这种问题。  
时间过了几个小时，几杯威士忌入喉，还有几个女人靠近他和他调情。他和她们一道喝酒，然而又迅速的让她们认识到他对她们不感兴趣。几个靠近他的男人也不是他今夜所预期的类型。他需要些有意思的人，因为无聊的人一般都是糟糕的情人。  
将近午夜的时候，他已经认真的在考虑回家了。他早先关于希望找个床伴的想法在几乎已经被他早先点的，如今差不多已经完全喝干的威士忌溶解殆尽了。就在他准备起身离开的时候，一个男人走了进来，他立即引起了他的注意。  
或许他终究还是有点好运的。在男人靠近吧台，坐在他身边并对他露出迷人的微笑微微颔首的时候，他几乎要惊呼出声。他以微笑回应，然后问酒保要了另一只杯子，并给这位新加入者倒了一杯威士忌。  
“谢啦，伙计”男人笑着拿过了杯子，坐在椅子上饮尽了它。Mycroft看了他一会，然后喝光了剩下的威士忌。他为自己添了酒，也为男人添了酒。而那人拒绝了。

“我要来杯啤酒”他对酒保说道。Mycroft看到他正注视着一个女人。他小声的诅咒着，看来他终究不那么走运。

“你说什么？”男人看着他，将手中的一品脱啤酒举到唇边。随着他的长饮，杯中酒几乎见底。Mycroft看着他上下滚动的喉结，欣赏着那有幸滚落男人唇边，滑入那优美颈项最终没入黑色衬衫的酒滴。他的目光沿着男人皮衣下宽阔的肩膀一路滑到男人的皮裤。几乎是在那看到的那一瞬间，他就被唤醒了。  
\-------------------------------------------  
Greg想男人一定是说了什么，但是他没听清。所以他询问他。现在那人正上下打量着他。他觉得自己的虚荣心被满足了，虽然来到这里的时候他想的是找一个女人，但是他也不介意找一个男人。  
他有一阵没做爱了，而和男人做更是很久远之前的事情。他不介意找个男人，更何况这个男人看起来非常好看，所以他决定全力以赴直奔目标。  
“喜欢你看到的么，伙计。”  
他的心脏狂跳，他从他的身上读取信息，通过他的表情，他的一切……感性、务实、理性、理智、通情达理、多情、成熟的、经验丰富、富有冒险精神、深情、善于分析、好相处、强大、热情、弹吉他、会是个好的爱人……男人挑了挑眉。Mycroft镇定下来，在思绪飘得太远之前，停止了思考。  
“什么?”Mycroft诅咒自己适才愚蠢的表现。  
Greg露齿而笑，喝光了剩下的啤酒，打手势又要了一杯。  
“我说，看到你所想见的了么？”男人疑惑的看着他。有一瞬间他觉得他曾经在哪里见过他，但是他很快就把这种感觉抛之脑后。在他的圈子里他没什么机会和人偶遇，毕竟他来这里就是来摆脱这一切的。

“我十分抱歉，我不是有意……”

“没关系，我看到我喜欢的了，这挺好的。对我来说，下场跳个舞就不太合适了，我喜欢看着那些人在舞池里一圈又一圈的跳到他们烦了，或者干什么别的。”  
Mycroft开口轻笑了一声，他再次上下打量着男人。虽然他看起来更年轻一些，但是他们年纪相当。他的眼中充满生机，他的头发是银色的，而他的笑容之中非常迷人。他完全不介意带他回家。  
“好吧，你是对的，我的确看到我所想见的了。事实上，我看到了不少我所想见的。”他伸出手，用自己的中间名自称。他可不想在周一回去工作的时候听到什么风言风语。“我是Anthony。”

“我是Greg”他笑着抿了一口啤酒，看着他面前的男人，分析着如今的境况，想着把他带回家或者是跟着他回去会不会是个明智的决定。好吧，这就是他来到这的原因，他需要性，马上。  
两个人继续谈论着和运动有关的话题、无关紧要的琐事、还有些上不得台面调情，总的来说Greg比Mycroft更擅长这方面的话题。  
他有点害羞，有些时候他不太理解Greg意指为何。有好几次Mycroft在心里狠狠的给了自己一巴掌，他不习惯其他人和他调情，不习惯把内心的感情说出口。有时当然只领会了字面上的意思的时候，事实上那是些隐喻或者一些颇有暗示性的笑话。  
“好吧，Greg，抱歉打扰你，但是我得…..我马上回来”  
他担心着他一出去，另一个人就会捷足先登，但是他无法继续忍受膀胱里持续传来的压力。  
就在他洗手的时候Greg推门进入盥洗室，关上了他身后的门，快速的向他靠近，在他的唇上烙下了一个吻，他有些粗鲁的抓住他的大腿，把他按在盥洗室的水槽边，继续着那个吻。他啃咬着他的嘴唇和脖子，啃咬着他未被衣物遮蔽的每一寸皮肤，他的手游移着，而后扯开了他的领带。Mycroft把领带扯下来，然后同样开始解着Greg的衬衫。  
在亲吻的过程之中，渴望在两人之间发酵，在Greg撕扯着Mycroft的衬衫时，他们的嘴唇已经开始肿胀。纽扣飞到一边，Mycroft无可自抑的喘息着，在Greg的舔着他一边的乳头，用手指揉搓着另一边的时候，将一声呻吟吞回喉咙之中。他试图将Greg的衬衫褪下肩膀，但是Greg拦住了他。  
“啧，啧，我还什么都没对你做呢”  
Mycroft咽下口水，发出了响亮的声音，冲着那个把他的身体如同珍宝一样对待的男人得意地笑了一下。Greg拉开拉链，脱下Mycroft的裤子，将手伸进去，掏出他已然坚硬的勃起。  
“恩……不错嘛，Anthony，就和我所希望的一样”  
Mycroft的阴茎很长，上面挂着晶莹的前液，他低下头，Greg粗暴的吻住他的嘴唇。Greg握住那根阴茎，在前液的润滑下撸动着。曾经他可以熟练的做到这些，而如今他依旧能。  
Mycroft觉得他无可挑剔，他的动作正确无误，他选择了适当的时机，完美的力道，以及他的嘴唇……他的嘴唇吮吸起来像是天堂，啃咬舔舐着他的脖子，下巴以及嘴唇。  
这个人真的长于此事。他想他找个人上床的计划简直是完美。  
Greg撸动着Mycroft的阴茎，在他的手和嘴动作在他的身上时，让他发出愉悦的呻吟和尖叫。这也是个非常爱发号施令的家伙，他会告诉他他想要更多，或者更少，会告诉他接下来他会让他亲吻哪里。  
他一点也不在意这些，虽然在戏弄他让他等着他接下来的动作的时候他会赶到些许的愉悦。几分钟后，他在Greg的手中达到了高潮，与此同时他呻吟着喊出了Greg的名字。在Mycroft跪下来解开他的裤子的时候，他们再次亲吻。  
这次换Mycroft为他服务了。  
就在此时，有人敲了敲门。Mycroft站起身，看着他近乎赤裸的身体。Greg把他推进隔间，然后打开了门。  
“为什么把门锁了，伙计？”

“对不起，我刚刚刚打了个电话。”

“嗯…….好吧”  
在男人环顾四周时，Greg走近了隔间，关上门，打手势示意Mycroft继续。他从善如流的同意了。现在他穿着裤子坐在马桶旁边，在Greg把裤子脱下来的时候，他的衬衫还大敞着。他掏出Greg厚重的阴茎，撸动着。  
他得意地笑了一下，几乎是毫无停顿的舔上头部。Gregory硬的和石头一样，他的阴茎尝起来非常的美味。他舔吮着他的囊袋，然后突然将他全部纳入口中，吮吸着他未触及的部位。他上下摆动着脑袋，让Greg阴茎的头部顶到喉咙深处。  
他一边持续这样的动作，一边在脑海之中庆幸着自己没有什么咽反射。他退开了些许，而后转向Greg囊袋，用手快速的撸动着Greg的阴茎，然后再度吞入它。在他注意到Greg即将到达高潮时，他吐出Greg的阴茎，抬头对在他面前呻吟着寻求高潮的男人邪恶的露齿一笑。他再度将他纳入口中，Greg再度迫不及待的挤进他耳朵口中。他让他操着他的嘴，放松着他的下巴，尽可能的找寻机会舔舐吮吸着。  
“我……”Greg再次呻吟着，在高潮到来的时候抓住Mycroft的头发将他拉开。Mycroft的嘴唇上溅上了些许，他希望Greg在他的嘴里高潮，但是最后一刻他把他拉开，然后迅速的穿上了裤子。  
“我不知道你愿不愿意…..你知道的”  
Mycroft挥开了Greg的手，站起身来，准备和Greg告别然后回家。Greg深深的吻住他，然后在分开时冲他笑笑。  
“棒极了Anthony，抱歉弄坏了你的衬衫。”

“没关系。大衣能挡住的……我很愉快。”  
Greg露齿而笑，思考了几秒钟。他还没有完全享用这个美味的男人，他已经有几年没和男人上床了，而他们还没做完全套。  
“是么？这还不错是因为我还没和你做完全套。出去换个更舒适的地方怎么样？”

“听起来棒极了”Mycroft在他们一起出去的时候笑了一下。前些时候进入盥洗室的男人心照不宣的瞥了他们几眼。  
Mycroft环顾四周，找寻着Greg的车，却只看到一台摩托和一台出租车。他不觉得Greg是个出租车司机。在男人跨上摩托时，他不情愿的抱着手臂。  
“你是认真地么？一辆摩托？”

“我们可以打车，但是那没什么意思。”Greg露齿而笑。Mycroft放弃抵抗，走向了摩托。Greg给了他一个头盔。

“你总是带人骑车么？”Mycroft接过头盔，瞥了那头盔一眼。

“只在我决定待客的时候。”就是这个露齿而笑让Mycroft心头一动。他戴上头盔，有点疑惑的坐上摩托的后部，有点不太确定接下来要做什么。

“抓紧我”

“什么？”Mycroft的声音听起来很惊讶，甚至是有些被侮辱了。Greg窃笑了一下，掀起头盔的挡板，看着他。

“你刚刚还吸了我的阴茎，难以置信，我得说……我想你抱住我就好。”

Mycroft轻笑一声，胳膊环住男人的身体，再次感到心头一动。不，这次不是他的了。


	3. For a good time call...

Chapter 3: For a good time call...  
Greg Lestrade & Mycroft Holmes  
December 5  
4 am  
肯辛顿公园

Greg回家的时候绕了远路，他享受男人的手臂环抱他的感觉,这让他感到被充分取悦了。当然，有鉴于他不仅喝了几杯啤酒，他的身后还有一个乘客的缘故，他开的非常小心。

停下车后，他等着Mycroft下来才紧随其后。他们走进公寓，Mycroft环顾四周，毫不惊异——毕竟他早就推测出这是个有权有势的男人。  
Greg在他身后，为他脱下大衣，然后吻了吻他的脖子。Mycroft惊讶的喘息一声，却随即偏过头让Greg可以吻得更深。Greg露齿一笑，转身把衣服挂进衣橱。分开时Mycroft叹息了一声。

Greg走向酒柜，给自己倒了杯威士忌，又为Mycroft倒了一杯。

“现在我们可以想喝多少就喝多少了。”

Mycroft接过玻璃杯，假笑了一下。

“只要酒精不会让你睡意朦胧。毕竟我不是因此而来的。”

Greg微笑着放下了他的杯子。

“你实在是……”

Mycroft也放下了他的杯子，把杯子放在玻璃茶几上。他一把抓过Greg的夹克，拉近两人之间的距离，而后吻上了Greg的嘴唇。  
“我来这里可不是为了社交的，带我上床，不然我就在这里上你。”

Greg几乎要为Mycroft的话语呻吟了，他感到下身一紧。他亲吻着Mycroft的背，引他去往卧室。  
他们一边接吻一边穿过了几道门，最终来到卧室门前。Mycroft扶住了被Greg打开的卧室大门，他们走进卧室，Mycroft把他推到在床上。Greg脱掉夹克后，Mycroft撕开了他的衬衫，随即得意的笑了一下。Greg意识到这是他对衬衫事件的报复。紧接着，是裤子和其他的衣服，直到一丝不挂。

在他试图褪下Mycroft的裤子时，高个子男人略微粗暴的推开他，让他的脊背抵着床，发出令人脸红心跳的呻吟。

“拜托……”他几乎是耳语般的说道。

“耐心”

Mycroft跨坐在他身上，将他的手按在头顶。他一边用他被衣物包裹着的勃起磨蹭着Greg裸露在外的那根，一边吻着他。他的唇舌在他的颈项上舔吻啃噬，他的手在他的身躯上游移。他挤进Greg的大腿，让男人发出难耐的呻吟。  
他浑身赤裸，而Mycroft几乎还没有触碰到重点。他莫名感到非常骄傲，仿佛从未忘过这种事。  
在长时间的挑逗和摸索后，Mycroft终于脱下了衬衫，把它扔到地板上，而后命令Greg脱掉他的裤子。Greg从善如流的让他和自己一样浑身赤裸。

他推了推Greg，然而男人很快直起身来，迅速的试图将Mycroft的阴茎纳入他的嘴中。Mycroft抓住Greg的头发，拉开距离，而后推倒了他。Greg呻吟一声。

“请你？”

Mycroft忽略了他的请求，再次跨坐在他的身上。

“我想让你的大阴茎插进我的屁股里，Gregory，我想让你插进我紧致温暖的屁股里……你想要么？”  
Greg因为Mycroft的话语呻吟一声，点了点头。

“上帝啊，是的。”他忽然安静下来，感到有些失望。“我没做什么…..准备”

Mycroft笑了一下，朝一旁侧了侧身，从裤子的口袋里取出一管润滑油和三枚安全套。

“好吧……我准备了，有备无患，Gregory”

“我没考虑到这个，我不觉得我或许用得上这个……”

Mycroft看了他几秒钟。

“闭嘴吧”

他打开润滑液，倒了不少在指间以便更好的准备自己。

Greg靠近他。“让我来吧。”

Mycroft拍开Greg的手，而后将湿润的手指推进体内，在Greg看着他，咬住他的嘴唇时，呻吟着闭上双眼。  
在Greg即将伸手握住Mycroft的阴茎时，Mycroft忽然开口“不！”

他看着他的面庞，然后合上双眼。见鬼的！他随即放下手，换来了Greg的露齿一笑。

“你还好么？……”

“恩，我他妈的好极了。”

Mycroft继续用手指扩张着自己，深入而后退出，直到三根手指能够顺畅通行。他喘息着，呻吟着，一切的一切都让Greg仅仅是看着就硬到难以置信的地步。就在他克制着触碰Mycroft的冲动时，眨眼之间，Mycroft就已然将他跨坐在他身上，将他的双手固定在头顶。  
他惊讶的喘息一声，而后Mycroft俯下身吻了他。

“你准备好操我了么，Gregory？”

“是…..是啊…..”

Greg有些无所适从。以往他从未被这样对待过，但是他喜欢男人给他带来的感觉。

Mycroft知道对于Greg来说这感觉非常新奇，但是他感到这就是Greg所需要的，掌控一切，而他在性伴侣所需的事上从未出错。他握住Greg的阴茎，一手揉搓着，另一只手依旧固定着Greg的手。随即他放开了Greg，看着他。

Greg觉得或许应该保持现在的姿势，所以他没有移动。

Mycroft取出一个安全套，用牙齿撕开包装，这让Greg不由得呻吟起来。他拿起套子，轻易的将它戴到了Greg的阴茎上。Mycroft轻轻搓弄了那根阴茎几下，而后调整自己的位置，将自己对准了阴茎的头部。在Mycroft扭动着臀部，上下起伏，渐渐将Greg的阴茎纳入体内的直至全部没入时，他们同时呻吟起来。

Mycroft将手放在Greg的胸膛上，弹动抚摸着。Greg试图碰碰他，但是却被瞪了回来。

“还没有……你还没得到触碰我的权利。”

“那我能做什么？”

“按照我说的做。”

在Mycroft继续操着自己的时候，Greg点了点头。在Mycroft的指甲嵌入Greg的胸膛，留下痕迹时，他们同时发出一声呻吟。Greg小幅度的抽送着，Mycroft喜欢他厚重阴茎带来的感官体验。Greg感觉到高潮临近了，而Mycroft明显也注意到此点。他拉开了两人的距离，而后笑了起来。

“噢，我还没做完呢。”

他躺回床上，背靠着枕头，然后命令Greg直起身来。他张开双腿，Greg置身其中，找准位置，再度刺入Mycroft的小穴之中。  
Mycroft的双腿环绕着他的腰肢，拉近他们之间的距离，将他的阴茎深深纳入体内。Greg双手抓住Mycroft的大腿，又快又狠的抽插起来。

Mycroft确信被Greg握紧的地方一定会出现淤青，但是他一点也不在乎。事实上，他挺喜欢这个，哪怕仅仅是想象这种类似于标记的行为就已然令他到达了释放的边缘。

在Greg不断的用力操着他的时候，他凑近Greg，有些粗暴的亲吻了他。他们的嘴唇贴在一起，这种体位下，Greg每次推进都能戳到他的前列腺，令Mycroft颤抖呜咽。Greg注意到此点，进出的越发迅速凶猛，他几乎是整根抽出，而后又尽根没入。  
Mycroft不由自主的抚弄着自己的阴茎，Greg覆手其上，帮助Mycroft套弄着。几分钟后，Mycroft达到了高潮。精液溅在他的腹部和Greg手上，他紧绷的肌肉令Greg只能再坚持几次抽插，而后便呻吟着达到了高潮。

“FUUUCKK!!!......”

他压在Mycroft身上几分钟，直到高潮带来的兴奋感渐渐消退。他抽身而出，扯掉安全套，然后躺在Mycroft身边。

“这太…..啊…..恩……”

Mycroft转过头，看着Greg。

“这太棒了，Anthony，真的，非常棒。”

“是的，没错。”

他们在床上小憩了大概半个小时，知道Mycroft站起身来看着他。

“我们是不是应该……我还有两个多余的安全套。”他笑了起来，Greg回以一个笑容，他乐于接受这种邀请。他们再度接吻，彼此抚摸，互相吸吮，直到他们再次硬起来。在三轮之后，他们用掉了所有安全套和润滑剂。

大约一个小时后，Mycroft凭借惯有的机警醒了过来。他怎么能够就这么睡着了？

他捡起他的衣服，穿好。他的公寓离这里不远。在离开前，他看了看床上熟睡的男人最后一眼，露出一个微笑。他拥有一头棒极了的乱发，是他所见过的最火辣的男人。他犹豫了片刻，最终还是决定留下自己的电话号码。

他不太确定应该写些什么，所以他写下了前不久在各种公共场所见到的那句话。

美好时光请拨打

+447701326859


End file.
